1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are directed to an automatically controlled writing implement with a digital camera, which draws or writes on a substrate and recognizes what a user draws or writes on that same substrate.
2. Related Art
Both interactive systems and non-interactive systems that use controllers to recognize a target are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,978, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Detecting the Presence of a Child Seat,” teaches a method and system for detecting the presence of a child seat, more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting the presence of a child seat in a rear-facing position, on a seat in which information about its contents is obtained and a signal is generated based on any contents of the seat. The analysis of the signal is preferably by pattern recognition techniques that can recognize and thus identify the contents of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,045, entitled “Interactive Race Car Simulator System,” discloses an interactive vehicle simulator system that receives input signals indicative of the actions of a user who is located in a driver module. The simulator system also displays images and moves the driver module in accordance with the input signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,798, entitled “Professional Batting Training Machine,” discloses a baseball pitching machine employing a counter-rotating wheel type baseball launch subsystem that pitches a series of baseballs as well as a computer controlled system for selecting the type and percentage of pitches, pitcher and batter characteristics, strike zone areas, and other parameters to provide a meaningful batting training session.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,484, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Measuring Angular Displacement of an Actuator Arm Relative to a Reference Position,” further teaches an apparatus for measuring directly an angular displacement of an actuator arm relative to a reference position, wherein the actuator is rotatable about a fixed axis.
The above-referenced examples are useful in their particular fields, such as for child safety, recreation, improvement of sports skills, and the like. The technology of recognizing a target may also be employed in interactive games. Using a digital video camera for the purpose of detecting substrate movement, an automatically controlled pen may draw or write on a substrate and recognize what a user draws or writes on the same substrate. Problems may arise since the user may move the substrate while drawing, thereby confusing the drawing and recognition processes. To alleviate this problem, a controller draws a specialized asymmetrical target on the substrate initially. Before each drawing, the controller uses the camera to find and recognize the target and determine the orientation as well as the position of the substrate. This allows for interactive games such as tic-tac-toe, hangman, and the like to be played.